The Heart of Wishes!
by SoulShana
Summary: Alle 200 Jahre kommt ein Kind zur Welt. Ein besonderes Kind. Es besitzt ein besonderes Herz. Dieses ermöglicht, denjenigen der es besitzt, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.Doch scheint dieses Herz nicht nur gutes zu bringen, sondern auch verderben...AMUTO!


**Ich hatte vor einer ganzen Weile angefangen diese geschichte zu schreiben... Diesesmal auf Deutsch :) Englisch war mir zu anstrengend.. Aber ich überlege noch dieses zu tun, d.h. diese Geschichte noch auf Englisch zu schreiben.. Ich weiß ich habe meine anderen Storys schon sehr lange nicht mehr geupdated aber ich arbeite daran :) bin beim nächsten chapter von Love is never Ugly... diese story konnte ich längere zeit nicht updaten da ich in meinem letzten jahr an der schule war..d.h ich hab mein Abi fetig gemacht :) Aber jetzt hab ich wieder zeit und werde alles aufholen :) ich hoffe mal ihr seit nicht allzu sehr sauer? :P Viel spaß beim lesen! Bis bald... **

* * *

**The Heart of Wishes**

Alle 200 Jahre kommt ein Kind zur Welt. Ein besonderes Kind. Es besitzt ein besonderes Herz. Dieses ermöglicht, denjenigen der es besitzt, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Doch aufgrund dessen wird das Herz, somit auch das Kind, gejagt. Es ist sehr begehrenswert, denn solch eine Chance erscheint nicht alle Jahre. Doch scheint dieses Herz nicht nur gutes zu bringen, sondern auch verderben. So manch einer verlor alles was er besaß, sogar sein leben.

Es spielt das 18. Jahrhundert. Zu dieser Zeit was alles möglich. Es existierten allerlei Kreaturen wie die Vampire, Dämonen, Fehen, Engel und auch Menschen. Man glaubte in der jetztigen Zeit , dass Vampire, Dämonen und Fehen nur Mythen waren, doch nein, damals existierten sie wirklich. Im 18. Jahrhundert wurde alles von Königen regiert. Jedoch gab es nicht nur einen König, sondern besaß jede Art von Kreatur einen König und Königin. Diese waren für ihre jeweiligen Territorien verantwortlich und symbolisierten stolz ihren Rang, den höchsten. Alles andere waren Untertanen die sich ergeben müssten. In dieser beschriebenen Welt ging alles nur um Machtkämpfe. Wer war nun der stärkere? stellten sich die meisten die Frage. Und deshalb war es auch immer das Ziel aller, das besondere Herz in die Finger zu kriegen, um dann die Welt zu beherrschen. Doch wer ahnte das sich all das ändern würde.

In einem kleinen Dorf, Ljubino, in Russland lebte die Familie Testarossa. Souko und ihr Mann lebten dort in einer kleinen Hütte. Sie besaßen nicht gerade viel, doch das nötigste. Trotzdem war ihr Leben nicht anders als der der anderen. Sie brauchten kein Geld, sie liebten sich, allein das genügt um glücklich zu sein - dachten sie zumindest.

Sie waren schon lange miteinander zusammen, ein Kind hatten sie aber noch nicht. Das war es, was Souko fehlte. Ein Kind. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst ein Kind und das schnell.

Schließlich wurde Souko schwanger, doch wollte sie dieses nicht, ausgerechnet dann werden, wenn das Jahr des besonderen Kindes angebrochen war.

Im Dorf tratschten alle Bewohner, Souko habe vielleicht **das Kind** in ihrem Bauch. „Was ist, wenn Souko das besondere Kind kriegt? Dann ist doch unser Dorf in Gefahr!" Alle waren sich der Legende bewusst.

_Alle 200 Jahre wird ein Kind geboren._

_Ein sonderbares Herz, dass Wünsche erfüllt._

_Markiert mit einer Narbe oberhalb der linken Brust._

_Gepriesen und geschützt. _

_Zuletzt aber benutzt und verletzt._

Souko war sich dessen noch bewusster, denn alle Legendären Kinder stammten aus ihrer Familie, den Hinamori's. Es war Bestimmt, dass Souko dieses Kind kriegen und aufziehen würde. Trotz all dem freute sie sich auf das Kind, war aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt um das Wohl ihrer kleinen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter kein normales Leben leben könnte, sie würde fast ihr ganzes lebenlang gejagt werden.

Es sind nun 9 Monate vergangen. Während der ganzen Zeit, wurde die ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Es wurde alles durchsucht-glaubte man. Doch keiner hätte jemals gedacht, dass sich tief im Wald eine Frau befindet, die gerade in diesem Moment ihr Kind bekommt. Ja, es ist Souko. Sie und Ihr Mann hatten sich vor der ganzen Welt versteckt, denn alle wollten nur das eine. Das Kind. Keiner wusste, dass Souko ein Familienmitglied der Hinamori's ist, denn durch die Heirat mit ihrem Mann, änderte sich auch ihr Nachname zu Testarossa.

Ich, die Hebamme, konnte all das miterleben, die Geburt des Kindes und wie es aufgewachsen ist. Ich war schon seit mehreren Jahren mit Souko befreundet, sie konnte mir vertrauen. „Uh ah, Uh ah, Uh ah." Souko atmete schwer, denn es war so weit. „Wag es ja nicht jetzt du es ja wagst, dann schwöre ich dir, dann bist du TOT." schrie sie ihren Mann an. Ihr Mann war dadurch sehr eingeschüchtert und blieb an ihrer Seite, trotz all dem Schmerz, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Seine ganze Hand war angeschwollen.

Plötzlich hörte man das schreien eines Babys. „Wahhh...Wahhh...". Es war ein hübsches kleines Mädchen, so klein und niedlich. Ich hatte sie in meinem Armen gehalten und bemerkte dass sie ein Symbol über ihrer linken Brust hatte. Es hatte die Form einer kleinen Rose die in einem Käfig gefangen war, die Stacheln konnte man auch sehen. Jetzt gab ich sie ihrer Mutter. Souko war überglücklich, doch fehlte nur noch ein passender Name. Souko schaute in die Honig farbenen Augen des Babys und hat sich entschieden. „Amu, sie wird Amu heißen." Ihr Mann schaute erst verwundert, doch dann erblickte ein kleines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Er nahm Amu auf den Arm. „So so, Amu Testarossa." Souko guckte verwundert. „Nah, nie im Leben Testarossa! Sie wird meinen Nachnamen bekommen! Amu Hinamori. Das klingt doch viel besser." Ihrem Mann gefiel das gar nicht, doch auf einen Streit wollte er sich auch nicht einlassen.

* * *

Es war nun 1 Jahr vergangen. Bisher gab es noch keine Zwischenfälle, keiner wusste wo sich Amu befand. Wir alle lebten seither weiterhin im Wald, isoliert von der außen Welt. Dies war alles nur zum Schutz für Amu gedacht, doch dann kam der Tag...

An jenem Tag bin ich mit Amu zum Fluss gegangen, um mit ihr ein bisschen zu spielen. Ich wollte Souko und ihrem Mann ein bisschen Freizeit schenken, denn seitdem Amu auf der Welt ist, konnten sie sich nicht ausruhen. Deshalb blieben beide im Haus und entspannten sich. Doch es kam alles anders. Sie wurden von Vampiren überfallen. Sie suchten nach dem Herz der Wünsche, Amu. Zuerst durchsuchten sie das gesamte Haus- sie fanden nichts, doch wussten sie, dass dort ein Kind aufwächst, aufgrund der ganzen Baby Kleidung. Die Vampire drohten ihnen. „Wenn ihr beide uns nicht sofort berichtet, wo sich das Kind befindet, seit ihr auf der Stelle tot." Souko lies sich darauf nicht ein und schwieg. „Selbst wenn ihr jetzt nicht mit der Sprache herausrückt, werden wir es sowieso finden." Beide blieben still. Plötzlich packte der eine Vampir Souko und biss ihr in den Nacken, ihr Mann wurde währenddessen von einem anderen Vampir festgehalten. „Nein, lass Souko los!" Wehrte sich ihr Mann. Souko wurde immer blasser, bis sie irgendwann zu Boden fiel - fast leblos. „Und sagst du uns jetzt wo es ist?" ging der Vampir auf Souko's Mann zu. „Neiin..!" Jetzt hatte der Vampir das Blut ihres Mannes getrunken, bis er tot umfiel. Er starb sofort. Souko war zwar noch am leben, aber sehr schwach sie würde es nicht überleben. „Hättet ihr uns verraten wo es sich befindet, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Vampire.

Vampire suchten das ganze Gebiet ab. Als ich spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, beschloss ich mich mit Amu in einer kleinen Höhle zu verstecken. Nach ungefähr 11 Stunden suche, zogen sie sich zurück. Amu und ich gingen daraufhin zur Hütte. Ich ahnte das etwas nicht stimmte. „Souko?.. Bist du da?" Keine Antwort. Das hieß nichts gutes. Ich eilte mit Amu zur Hütte, in der ich erst ihren Mann tot aufgefunden hatte. Später fand ich Souko, die zwar noch am leben war, jedoch so verletzt war, dass sie es unmöglich überleben würde. „Amanda, ich bitte... dich...K- kümmere... dich um …Amu." Bittete sie noch mit letzter Kraft, bis sie aufhörte zu atmen. Tränen flossen meine Wange herunter, zum Schluss bemerkte ich auch, dass Souko eine Träne vergossen hatte. Ich blickte zu Amu und sah sie nur lächeln. Sie war doch noch so klein und verlor ihre Eltern. Sie verstand noch nicht mal was geschehen war. Ich nahm Amu wieder auf die Arme und umarmte sie - ganz fest. Sie fing an zu weinen wahrscheinlich weil ihr Herz schmerzte. „Das werde ich **Ihnen** nie verzeihen."

* * *

Seit dem einen **Tag **sind nun 5 Jahre vergangen, was heißt, dass Amu nun 6 Jahre alt ist.

„Aunty, warum haben mich Mama und Papa verlassen?" Ich war verwundert über diese Frage. Natürlich war mir klar, dass diese Frage irgendwann auf mich zukommen würde, doch dachte ich nicht so früh. „Warum fragst du? Ist etwas passiert?" Amu erklärte dann. „Im Dorf, sagen alle Kinder das ich keine Eltern habe, dass sie mich in Stich gelassen haben. Sie meinten, dass sie mich nicht lieben." Amu war sehr traurig. Man konnte schon sehen wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet haben und darauf warteten ihre Wange herunter zu fließen. „Aber Amu, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass deine Eltern Sterne geworden sind und im Himmel über dich Wachen. Außerdem darfst du nicht auf die Kinder im Dorf hören. Das stimmt alles gar nicht. Außerdem hast du mich. Die Kinder im Dorf haben bestimmt nicht so eine coole Tante, wie du sie hast." Ihre Tränen im Auge verschwanden und ein Lächeln bildete sich. „Aunty, ich gehe raus, ein bisschen spielen." Amu ging zur Tür und zog ihre Schuhe an. „Aber gehe nicht zu weit weg und nimm dich vor Fremden in Acht. Wenn du jemanden siehst der sich im Wald herumtreibt oder gar sich dir nähert, dann **lauf**!" Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich sie nicht ihr ganzes lebenlang einsperren konnte, sie würde ihr leben dann für sinnlos erklären. Deshalb lies ich ihr ihren Freiraum. Sie nickte, öffnete die Tür und ging. Während der ganzen Zeit kümmerte ich mich um den Haushalt.

Draußen spielte Amu. Sie versuchte einen Blumenkranz zu machen, der nicht ganz so aussah wie sie sich es wünschte. Plötzlich sah sie einen Hasen. Sie fand den Hasen so süß, sie wollte ihn am liebsten behalten. Nun versuchte sie ihn zu fangen, doch er hoppelte so schnell, sodass sie ihn nicht in die Finger bekam. Sie folgte dem Hasen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie immer weiter in den Wald lief. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, stoppte der Hase. Sie lief zu ihm, bloß jetzt fiel der Hase einer Falle zum Opfer. Er starb. Amu war sehr traurig darüber und befreite ihn erst von der Falle. Zuletzt buddelte sie ein Loch und begrab ihn dann. Jetzt bemerkte sie erst wie weit sie in den Wald hineingegangen war. Dabei warnte doch ihre Tante davor zu weit hinein zu gehen. „Gehe nicht zu weit weg." Warnte sie ihre Tante. Amu versuchte wieder den Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden, bis sie an einem Fluss ankam. „Oh wie schön." Der Fluss war ein schöner Anblick. Das Wasser war klar und die Landschaft wunderschön. Amu hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen. Sie ging näher an den Fluss. Amu setzte sich hin und bestaunte weiterhin die Landschaft bis...

„Huh, was ist das?" fragte sie sich als sie sah das irgendwas am Steg hängengeblieben war. So neugierig wie sie war, ging sie zum Steg und sah das dort eine Person festhing. Sie beugte sich und stupste die Person an. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Nun bemerkte sie das ihr Herz nicht weh tat. Wenn sie andere Kinder angefassen hatte, sogar wenn sie ihre Tante anfässt tut ihr Herz weh, doch bei ihm nicht. Amu nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und zog die Person auf den Steg und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Es war ein Junge. Er hatte so schönes Haar. Sein Haar hatte eine Mitternacht blaue Farbe, trug ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Er sah sehr Edel aus, einer der vielleicht sogar aus eine Königlichen Familie stammt.

„Hey, bist du okay?" Amu versuchte ihn zu wecken. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie bemerkte das er wahrscheinlich frieren würde, denn er war ganz nass gewesen. Sie wunderte sich warum er in einen Fluss gefallen war oder ist er vielleicht dort hineingesprungen? Sie stupste ihn erneut an. „Hey, geht es dir gut? Oh nein, bist du etwa auch ein Stern geworden? Bitte nicht. Hey wach auf." Amu schüttelte und rüttelte ihn stärker. Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Amu fing an zu weinen, mit ihrer Hand durchfuhr sie das Haar des Jungen und hielt es fest, sodass man sein Gesicht besser erkennen konnte. „Was machst du da?" sagte eine etwas tiefere Stimme. Amu schaute nach hinten, weil sie dachte das dort jemand wäre, doch die Stimme kam nicht von dort. „Hey, ich habe dich gefragt, was du da machst?" sagte wieder die gleiche Stimme. Amu schaute auf den Jungen. Ihre Augen wurden größer und hörten auf zu weinen. Sie freute sich. „Du bist kein Stern geworden." Der Junge guckte verwundert. „Wieso sollte ich ein Stern werden?" Amu erklärte. „Weil du nicht aufgewacht bist. Meine Eltern sind auch Sterne geworden, weil sie nicht aufgewacht sind."

Der Junge setzte sich hin und blickte mit seinen Sapphire blauen Augen in Amu's Honigfarbenen Augen. Dannach wanderten seine Augen nach unten. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Zuerst schaute er ihr pinkes schulterlanges Haar an, dann guckte er in ihre Honigfarbenen Augen. Er durchschaute sie. _Süß... Ikuto du darfst jetzt nicht an so etwas denken du hast wichtigeres zu tun _dachte er.„Lass mich raten du bist 6 Jahre alt. Das heißt du bist jünger als ich." sagte der Junge stolz. „Wie alt bist du denn? Und wie heißt du? Also ich bin Amu." Amu lächelte. „Hm... Amu also, Ich bin Ikuto und bin 9 Jahre alt." Amu ging auf ihn zu und tippte mit ihren Finger auf ihn. _Es tut nicht weh._ „Wozu war das nötig ?" Fragte Ikuto verärgert. „Ich habe etwas versucht." Amu ist immer noch verwirrt. „Und was wäre das?" Er ging auf sie zu und schnipste mit seinen Fingern gegen ihre Stirn. „Ow, wozu war das nötig? Ich wollte doch nur gucken ob mein Herz schmerzen würde wenn ich dich anfasse." Der Schnips tat Amu sehr weh sodass sich schon kleine Tränen bildeten. Ikuto war von der Reaktion verwundert. _Warum sollte denn ihr Herz wehtun? _fragte er sich, wollte aber nicht zu aufdringlich sein und weitere Fragen stellen. „Hast du Hunger? Du kannst mit mir kommen und etwas essen. Und neue Sachen anziehen." Ikuto wusste das er wieder zurückkehren musste, da ihn alle suchten, trotzdem nickte er und beide machten sich auf den weg.

An der Hütte angekommen lief Amu zur Tür. „Aunty, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht er braucht neue Kleidung. Und kann er bei uns essen?" rief Amu glücklich. „Oh, und Aunty als er mich berührt hatte, schmerzte mein Herz nicht." flüsterte Amu leise sodass Ikuto nichts hören würde, denn sie wusste, dass sie dieses Geheimnis niemanden erzählen durfte. Ich wunderte mich, dass Amu jemanden mitgebracht hatte. Ich ging zur Tür und sah einen kleinen Jungen. Er hatte ein Mitternacht blaues Haar und Sapphire blaue Augen. Da wusste ich es, ich hatte so ein Gefühl. „Amu bleib weg von ihm. Komm hierher. Schnell." rief ich panisch. „Aber Aunty, er ist ein netter Junge." sagte Amu während sie darauf hörte was ihre Tante ihr gesagt hatte. „Du...du bist ein Dämon." Ikuto schaute verwundert und verstand nicht was vor sich ging. Doch plötzlich tauchten noch mehr Dämonen auf. „Master Ikuto, wo bist du denn gewesen? Wir hatten fast das ganze Land nach ihnen durchsucht." Der Dämon schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Ikuto. „Ich bin in den Fluss gefallen. Das Mädchen dort hat mir geholfen." Nun zeigte Ikuto auf Amu, wir waren in Gefahr. Er schenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit uns. Ich nahm Amu's Hand und machte mich bereit zur Flucht. Doch ich hatte nicht nachgedacht. Die Dämonen wussten nicht, wie das Kind aussah, was ich vergaß, denn wegen meinen Körperkontakt mit Amu, tat ihr Herz weh und sie fing an zu schreien und zu weinen. „Aunty, es tut weh. Lass mich bitte los." flehte Amu. „Amu, sei bitte still sonst finden sie es heraus. Wir müssen gleich fliehen bei drei rennst du los. Wenn du rennst, dann schaue nicht zurück, mir wird es gut gehen keine Sorge, ich lasse dich nicht in Stich." sagte ich so leise ich nur konnte, aber noch so, dass Amu hören konnte was ich sagte. Sie zeigte mit einem nicken, dass sie verstanden hatte, was sie tun musste. „Das ist sie! Sie hat das Herz der Wünsche!" der Dämon verstand was los war. „Hey du, was geht hier vor? Was willst du von diesem Mädchen?" Ikuto war immer noch verwirrt. „Das lass nur meine Sache sein. Wenn du Alt genug bist wirst du schon verstehen." sagte der Dämon. Amu schaute noch ein letztes mal in die Mitternacht blauen Augen von Ikuto, welche die Einsamkeit zeigten. Ikuto schaute ebenfalls in die Honig farbenen Augen von Amu, die deutlich sagten: „Lebewohl!" Amu wollte nicht den Ort verlassen an dem sie aufgewachsen ist, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. „Los, fasst sie!" das war das Kommando worauf die Dämonen und ich gewartet haben. **„Drei... Zwei... Eins... los Amu! LAUF!**" Amu lief so schnell sie konnte in den Wald. Sie hörte auf die Worte die ihre Tante ihr gesagt hatte, sie hatte kein einziges mal zurückgeschaut. Nun konnte ich meine Kraft entfalten. Ja ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin ein Engel, der die Aufgabe hat über Amu zu wachen. Dazu gehörte auch gegen die Feinde - Dämonen, Vampire, Menschen, Fehen - zu kämpfen. Ich öffnete meine Flügel. Die Dämonen, einschließlich Ikuto schauten mit verwunderten Augen. Ich denke sie hätten nie gedacht, dass Amu von einem sog. Engel überwacht wird. Dämonen kamen auf mich zu - griffen mich an. Ich packte sie an den Beinen, Armen und sonstiges und schleuderte sie zurück. Alle wurden zu Boden gebracht. Ikuto war der einzige der sich noch wehren konnte, doch er stand nur da. Wahrscheinlich war er traumatisiert von all den Erlebnissen.

Ich musste mir selber auch ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er anscheinend nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte, er war noch zu Jung, um über all das aufgeklärt gewesen zu sein. Also verschonte ich ihn.

Kurze Zeit später wurde ich in den Himmel gerufen. „Weshalb hatten Sie mich gerufen, mein Herr?" Ich verbeugte mich vor ihm. Er war der Wächter der Erde, der alle taten beschloss. „Amanda, deine Aufgabe ist hiermit zu Ende. Du darfst vorzeitig nicht mehr zur Erde zurückkehren. Wenn deine Hilfe benötigt wird, wirst du informiert." Meine Augen wurden größer. _Was soll das? Von wegen meine Aufgabe wurde erledigt. Gar nichts wurde erledigt! Amu ist immer noch in Gefahr und ich muss hier oben bleiben und zusehen wie ihr etwas geschieht? Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe doch Souko versprochen das ich auf sie Acht geben werde. _Ich stellte mir viele Fragen und gab die Schuld mir. Es war klar, dass ich nicht Wiedersprechen konnte, denn die Worte des Wächters waren absolut. Letztendlich zog ich mich zurück und hörte auf den Befehl den er mir gab. Ich konnte Amu nur noch vom Himmel aus zusehen.

Nun sind schon 7 Jahre vergangen seitdem ich Amu das letzte mal persönlich gesehen habe. Amu ist jetzt 13 Jahre Alt und ist zu einer kleinen Dame herangewachsen. Einen Körperkontakt zu anderen Menschen kann sie bis jetzt nicht machen, ihr Herz schmerzt immer noch.

* * *

**Was geschah nachdem sie vor den Dämonen weggelaufen war:**

Amu lief so schnell sie nur konnte. Immer weiter in den Wald. Plötzlich stolperte sie über einen Ast und fiel zu Boden. Dabei tat sie sich weh. Sie hatte viele Kratzer, dennoch stand sie immer wieder auf und lief weiter. Ohne zu stoppen oder gar zurück zugucken, ob sie jemand noch verfolgen würde. Sie lief solange sie ein Dorf erreicht hatte. Dort angekommen stoppte sie. Sie dachte das es weit genug war, immerhin hatte sie ein Dorf erreicht, welches ihr aber unbekannt blieb. Es war Nacht und Amu hoffte das ihre Tante bald nachkommen würde, doch sie ist es nicht...

Es waren 2 Tage seitdem Vorfall vergangen und Amu hatte noch immer nichts gegessen. Amu war körperlich sehr schwach geworden, denn sie hatte Durst und Hunger. Auf dem Markt sah sie sehr viele frische Leckereien. Äpfel; Birnen, Wassermelonen, Fleisch, Gemüse und vieles mehr. Amu hatte aber kein Geld um sich etwas kaufen zu können. Sie ist schon öfters zu den Händlern gegangen und fragte nach ein bisschen essen, doch keiner gab ihr etwas. Sie waren zu geizig. „Hallo Mister, könnten sie mir vielleicht einen Apfel geben? Das wäre sehr lieb von Ihnen." Amu fragte sehr höflich, immerhin wurde sie gut erzogen. „Verschwinde, kein Geld – kein Apfel!" schrie der Mann. Amu lief weiter bis sie gegen jemanden geprallt ist. „Oh, tut mir leid." Amu stand auf und sammelte alle Äpfel, die auf den Boden gefallen waren, wieder auf. „Ist schon in Ordnung." sagte die Frau und hob ebenfalls alle Äpfel auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus." sagte die Frau voller Sorge. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Amu lächelte. Man sah es ihr an das es ein gefälschtes Lächeln war. Die Frau reichte Amu einen Apfel, den sie gerade aufgehoben hatte. „Nimm es als ein Dankeschön an, dass du alle Äpfel wieder eingesammelt hast." Die Frau lächelte. „Oh, Dankeschön." Amu freute sich und sprang in die Höhe. Sie war immerhin noch ein Kind. „Kleine, wo ist denn deine Mutter?" fragte die Frau. „Ich bin ganz alleine. Meine Eltern sind Sterne geworden und meine Tante... ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Wir wurden angegriffen..." Amu erzählte ihr fast alles was vor kurzem passiert war. „Kleine, wie heißt du denn? Also mein Name ist Midori Chichimaru." stellte sie sich vor. „Ich heiße Amu, Amu Hinamori." Amu streckte die Hand aus. „Amu, wie wäre es wenn du für eine Weile bei uns bleiben würdest? Ich besitze ein kleines Café. Du konntest mir dann dort ein wenig helfen und dafür kannst du dann bei uns bleiben. Ich habe auch eine Tochter, die glaube ich etwas jünger ist als du. Wie wärs?" Amu war anfangs ein bisschen misstrauisch, denn ihre Tante meinte immer, dass sie sich nicht auf Fremde verlassen soll. Doch nach weiterem überlegen stellte sie fest, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als zuzustimmen. Amu nickte.

Als Amu an dem Café von Midori angekommen war, begrüßte sie schon ein anderes kleines Mädchen. _Das ist bestimmt ihre Tocher. Cool dann kann ich ja mit jemanden spielen._ Amu freute sich sehr eine sogesehene „kleine Schwester" zu haben. Man könnte sagen das Midori, Amu adoptiert hatte - inoffiziell natürlich.

Seit diesem Augenblick geschahen keine weiteren Zwischenfälle. Damit gemeint sind angriffe von Dämonen oder sonstige Kreaturen. Amu bekam auch kein Lebenszeichen von mir, denn ich saß immer noch im Himmel fest. Es war einfach ein Qual mitanzusehen wie Amu anfangs leiden musste, doch jetzt ist sie ja in guten Händen aufgehoben. Amu half eifrig mit. Im Haushalt, om Café und sonstiges. Eine Spielkameradin hatte sie auch gewonnen. Midori wusste natürlich nicht, das Amu das Herz der Wünsche besaß. Anfangs...

Amu lebte jetzt schon 4 Jahre bei Midori und ihrer Tochter Ami. Das heißt, dass Amu jetzt 10 Jahre Alt war. Das Geheimnis das Amu prägte blieb lange Zeit geheim, doch als sie zusammen zum Markt gingen passiert etwas...

Amu und ihre neue Familie gingen zum Markt um dort Zutaten für das Mittagessen zu kaufen. Schließlich trennten sich ihre Wege. Amu ging zum Obst Händler, Ami zum Fleisch Händler und Midori zum Gemüse Händler. Amu überlegte lange bis sie sich entschied was sie kaufen wollte. Geld hatte sie natürlich auch - sie hatte es von Midori bekommen. Doch am Obststand sah sie einen Alten bekannten. Es war der Mann von damals, derjenige der zu geizig war um einem hungrigen Kind etwas zum essen zu geben. Der Mann erkannte sie auch sofort. Plötzlich packte er Amu am Arm. Amu, die einen starken schlag von Schmerz spürte, kippte zusammen. Ihre Beine konnten sie nicht mehr halten, wegen den starken Schmerz, der durch die Berührung einer Person hervorgerufen wurde. Währenddessen waren Ami und Midori schon fertig mit ihren Einkäufen, also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Obststand, um Amu entgegenzukommen. „Ow, stop. Hör auf! Lass los!" der Mann wunderte sich, weshalb ihr der leichte griff so doll wehtat. Ami und Midori waren schon dort gewesen als sie sahen, dass Amu von einem Mann gepackt wurde. „Hey, du da. Lass meine Tochter los!" schrie Midori aufgeregt. Sie lief zu Amu und riss sie aus den Händen des Händlers. Diese Berührung schmerzte Amu auch wieder. „Ow, nein, lass los! Bitte!" flehte Amu. „Aber Amu, was ist los?" fragte Midori besorgt. _Da siehst du...da stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht, dachte der Händler. _„Ha... da stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht. Ihr tut die Berührung einer Person weh. Heißt das dann etwa... d-das sie das Herz der Wünsche hat?" Amu erschrak. Sie wusste niemand durfte dies wissen. Wenn es herauskommen würde, dann war sie sich sicher, sie ist in Gefahr. Midori guckte erstaunt, zugleich aber auch enttäuscht von der Tatsache, dass Amu ihr dieses Geheimnis nicht anvertraut hat. „E-es tut mir leid." sagte Amu ein letztes mal und lief weg. „Amu! Warte!" rief Midori ihr zu. Midori lebte mit Amu schon seit 4 Jahren zusammen. Sie war für Midori wie ihre eigene Tochter. Sie wollte Amu jetzt nicht verlieren. Doch Amu lief weiter, sie blieb nicht stehen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten immer noch die Worte von damals: _„Lauf so weit du kannst. Hör niemals auf zu laufen und blick nicht zurück." _Die Worte, die ihre Tante ihr sagte. Sie bemerkte wie sehr sie ihre Tante vermisste. _Warum ist sie an dem Tag nicht zurückgekommen. Hat sie mich auch verlassen oder ist sie sogar tot?_ Amu fing an zu weinen während sie lief.

Nach ungefähr 30 Minuten lauf, blieb Amu stehen. Sie war weit genug entfernt. Sie ist an einem anderen Dorf angekommen welches sie ebenfalls nicht kannte. Sie wusste, sie müsse sich hier wieder ein neues Leben aufbauen.

* * *

**Heute**

In dem neuen Dorf fand sie schnell einen Job. In einem Café wie auch in dem vorherigen Dorf. Aufgrund ihrer vorhandenen Erfahrungen nahm das Café sie sofort auf. Dort arbeitete sie hart, machte auch Überstunden nur um mehr Geld zu verdienen, denn dieses brauchte sie dringend.

Sie musste sich eine Wohnung oder derartigen leisten können und auch für Essen und Trinken sorgen.

Amu Arbeitete dort schon 3 Jahre lang – sie ist mittlerweile schon 13 Jahre Alt. Sie freundete sie schnell mit den anderen Mitarbeitern an. Shion ist 16 Jahre Alt und arbeitet in dem Café schon seit 5 Jahren. Sie ist groß, hat eine schöne Figur. Ihr Haar ist immer hochgesteckt und sie hat schöne große, braune Augen. Shouta ist ihr größerer Bruder. Er ist 18 Jahre Alt und arbeitet ebenfalls seit 5 Jahren. Er ist groß, ein Stück größer als Shion, hat kurze, braune Haare und grüne Augen. Die Farbe der Augen ähnelt ein Stück der, der Katzen.

Das Dorf in dem Amu jetzt lebt wurde oftmals überfallen von Vampiren, Dämonen, einigen Fehen und Menschen. Was Amu meist wunderte, war das diese nie nach dem Herz der Wünsche gefragt hatten. Sie haben das Dorf meist nur wegen des hohen Gewinns – Geld - überfallen oder wegen dem Handel. Amu war öfters dabei und half anderen Menschen. Sie weigerte sich nachzugeben, ihr Geld an ihnen zu geben. Deshalb läuft sie seit dem zweiten Überfall mit einem Messer herum, manchmal aber selten nimmt sie auch eine Waffe zur Hand. _Ich war wegen all dem sehr besorgt um sie. Als Amu noch klein war, hatte ich ihr erklärt, dass die Dämonen daran Schuld waren, dass sie keine Eltern mehr hatte. Ich machte mir große Sorgen, denn was würde passieren wenn sie der Rache verfällt. Wenn es zu spät sein würde, könnte sie niemand retten. Doch auch während dieser Zeit kann sie auch niemand davor bewahren, denn Eltern hat sie keine mehr, ich sitze im Himmel fest, Midori ihr letzter halt, hatte Amu verlassen. Niemand blieb ihr. Amu war ganz auf sich allein gestellt. _

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag wie fast jeder andere. Ich schaute Amu weiterhin vom Himmel aus zu. Amu stand schon früh morgens auf, waschte sich, also machte sich fertig, räumte ihre derzeitige Wohnung auf und machte sich auf die Arbeit. In dem Café war sie Kellnerin. Es gab dort immer schon gewisse Stammgäste wie Rima Mashiro und Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yukari Sanjo und Yuu Nikaidou, und Mifuyu Torrii. Rima und Nagihiko kamen immer zusammen. Anscheinend sind sie ein paar. Auch bei jedem Besuch bestellten sie das gleiche. Sanjo sitzt immer alleine und bestellt sich immer einen Cappuccino. Yuu ist ebenfalls ein Stammgast und kommt anscheinend wegen Sanjo. Er beobachtet sie immer, weil er sie sehr mag. Mifuyu kommt immer wegen Amu. Sie sind seit kurzer Zeit sehr gute Freunde geworden, trotzdem hatte Amu ihr noch nichts von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt. Es war alles so wie immer. Die Gäste bestellten etwas Amu, Shion und Shouta brachten es ihnen. Doch nicht heute...

Es war ungefähr vier Uhr nachmittags gewesen als Amu Glocken hörte. Glocken waren kein gutes Zeichen, das stand fest. Es hieß, dass entweder Truppen anmaschiert kamen oder Räuber. Alle machten sich bereit, einschließlich Amu. Im Café warteten alle darauf das jemand einmaschiert. Amu platzierte ihre Hand schon Vorsichtig aufs Messer, als sie schritte und schreie hörte. Dann traten sie ein - 6 Dämonen. „Na macht ihr hier Party? Was habt ihr heute denn schönes?" sagte der eine Dämon unverschämt. Shion und Shouta standen direkt vor ihnen. „Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Shion frech. „Oh, wieso so frech? Bist ja ganz reizend in deinem Kellner - Outfit." er starrte sie an, nein er gaffte sie schon an. Shion war bei dem Anblick einfach nur angewidert. „Deine Sprüche kannst du ruhig stecken lassen!" sagte Shouta wütend. „Huh..Willst wohl deine kleine Schwester beschützen was?" der Dämon war jetzt nicht gerade erfreut. Plötzlich stand er direkt hinter Shion und packte sie schließlich. Er packte sie mit einer Hand an der Hüfte mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihr Kinn hoch. „Na wie gefällt dir das?" der Dämon drückte sie fester an ihm, was Shouta reizte. Shouta war wütend wie noch nie. „Hey, du Dämon." Amu versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Lass sie los!" der Dämon guckte überrascht. „Oh, du bist ja auch ganz niedlich...aber was ist wenn ich sie nicht loslasse?" er grinste nur. „Dann wirst du sehen." Amu hielt das Messer immer noch in ihrer Hand und bewegte es ein bisschen hin und her, sodass das licht reflektiert wurde und der Dämon verstand, was sie damit meinte. „Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..." ein lautes lachen erscheinte.

„Du willst mich mit einem schäbigen Messer ausschalten?" machte er sich über Amu lustig. „Und was ist, wenn?" Amu meinte es tot ernst. Sie hatte sehr viel trainiert seitdem sie in diesem Dorf ist, denn sie weiß, dass sie sich selber verteidigen können muss. „Los, stopft ihr das Maul, dass sie nie mehr wieder solche Sprüche ablassen kann." Amu machte sich in bereit.

Sie tritt mit einen Bein etwas zurück, um einen besseren Halt zu haben und platzierte ihren Arm, der das Messer in der Hand hielt, nach vorne. Da kamen sie auch schon auf sie zu gerast. Zwei Dämonen voraus, einer etwas zurück gelegen. Im nächsten Augenblick packte der eine Dämon sie am Kragen und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Man hörte ein lautes aufprallen. Amu war dennoch bei Bewusstsein. Sie versuchte aufzustehen. Als ihr dies geling, lief sie in die Richtung der Dämonen und packte einen. Stach dann zu. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf zuzustechen.

Sie hatte Angst, man sah es ihr an, dennoch versuchte sie sich zu wehren. Dem Dämon machten die Stiche nichts aus, er zuckte ab und zu zusammen, mehr aber nicht. Daraufhin packte er Amu am Hals. Er drückte mit seinen beiden Händen immer fester zu. Amu bekam nur noch schlecht Luft. Doch dann wurde alles still. Die Tür vom Café öffnete sich. An dieser Stand jemand, ein Junge. Er hatte ein schönes Mitternacht blaues Haar und Sapphire blaue Augen. Seine Augen verrieten nicht gerade viel, sie waren nur.. so geheimnisvoll. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Der Dämon der Amu festhielt, lies sie im nächsten Moment los. Alle verbeugten sich vor ihm. Anscheinend war er jemand besonderes. Es war klar, dass er einen höheren Rang besaß, als die Dämonen die sich in diesem Raum befanden. „Meister, was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte der eine Dämon verängstigt. Der Junge warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu, woraufhin der Dämon zusammenzuckte. „Was macht ihr hier? Ihr wisst, dass wir wegen einer Mission hierher gekommen sind? Und was macht ihr? Ihr amüsiert euch." schrie der Junge förmlich. „Aber Meister..." versuchte der Dämon zu Wiedersprechen, der Amu vor einigen Momenten versucht hatte zu töten. Der Junge schnipste mit seinen Fingern. Plötzlich ging der Dämon in Flammen auf. „Hey...NEIN... helft mir!" schrie er voller Qualen. Amu war erschrocken. Sie nahm ihre Hände und platzierte sie vor ihrer Brust. Sie zitterten heftig. Amu trat immer weiter zurück, bereit um jede Sekunde wegzulaufen. Doch dann trat sie auf etwas, sodass ein Geräusch erklang. Der Junge blickte rasch mit seinen blauen Augen zu ihr. Jetzt ging er auf sie zu. Amu hielt immer noch ihr Messer in den Händen. Sie machte sich wieder zum Kampf bereit, denn sie wusste, ihm konnte sie nicht entfliehen. Jetzt stand er direkt vor ihr. Er streckte seine Hand aus, Amu reagierte und war gerade dabei seine Hand wegzuschlagen. Als sie mit seinem Arm in Kontakt kam, sah sie etwas.

**Flashback**

„Hey, geht es dir gut? Oh nein, bist du etwa auch ein Stern geworden? Bitte nicht. Hey wach auf." Amu schüttelte und rüttelte ihn stärker. Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Amu fing an zu weinen, mit ihrer Hand durchfuhr sie das Haar des Jungen und hielt es fest, sodass man sein Gesicht besser erkennen konnte. „Was machst du da?" sagte eine etwas tiefere Stimme. Amu schaute nach hinten, weil sie dachte das dort jemand wäre, doch die Stimme kam nicht von dort. „Hey, ich habe dich gefragt, was du da machst?" sagte wieder die gleiche Stimme. Amu schaute auf den Jungen. Ihre Augen wurden größer und hörte auf zu weinen. Sie freute sich. „Du bist kein Stern geworden." Der Junge guckte verwundert. „Wieso sollte ich ein Stern werden?" Amu erklärte. „Weil du nicht aufgewacht bist. Meine Eltern sind auch Sterne geworden, weil sie nicht aufgewacht sind." Der Junge setzte sich hin und blickte mit seinen Sapphire blauen Augen in Amu's Honigfarbenen Augen.

**End Flashback**

Beide hatten in diesem Moment ihre Vergangenheit gesehen. Der Tag an dem sie das erste Mal aufeinander trafen. Beide waren davon etwas mitgenommen. „Du..du bist Ikuto." sagte Amu leise. Ikuto musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sein Blick wanderte erst auf ihre Haare,die sehr lang geworden sind, dann auf ihr Gesicht, ihren Oberkörper, zuletzt auf ihren Unterkörper. Plötzlich sah man ein kleines grinsen, das sich langsam gebildet hatte. „Ha...! Hahahahaha." fing er an zu lachen. Die Dämonen verstanden nicht was mit ihm los war. „Du.. du kommst mit mir mit. Du wirst meine Sklavin." er grinste immer noch. „Ehh?" schrie Amu. Nun trat sie noch weiter zurück bereit um wegzulaufen. Sie drehte sich um und lief los – in Richtung hinter Ausgang. Doch dann stand Ikuto plötzlich vor ihr. Amu erschrak und lief wieder in die andere Richtung.

Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Er stand dann wieder vor ihr. Amu gab auf und blieb stehen. Er musterte sie noch einmal, erhob dabei eine Augenbrauen. _Was macht sie da? _Fragte Ikuto sich. Amu gab auf und ergab sich. Sie dachte sich, dass sie bestimmt ein anderes Mal versuchen kann zu Flüchten, wenn irgendjemand einen Augenblick abgelenkt ist. „Meister, weshalb wollen Sie dieses Mädchen zu sich nehmen?" fragte der eine Dämon. _Bestimmt will er sich nur amüsieren _dachte er.

Ikuto drehte sich um und warf ihm einen Finsteren Blick zu. _Ikuto weiß doch das ich das Herz der Wünsche habe, also wieso sagt er ihnen nichts? Will er mich schützen? Hat er eine gute Seite in sich trotz der Dinge, die er getan hatte? Oder will er mich letztendlich nur für sich behalten, um dann sich seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen? _Fragte sich Amu.

Ein anderer Dämon sagte daraufhin. „Stell ihm keine Fragen, sonst wirst du genauso Enden wie er." zeigte er auf eine Stelle am Boden, in der sich die Asche des anderen Dämonen befand. Alle Dämonen traten zurück vor Furcht. „Wir kehren zurück. Macht euch bereit." sagte Ikuto. Er schaute zu Amu, die immer noch große Angst hatte. Die Dämonen traten aus dem Café und Amu wollte ihnen gerade Folgen, als sie eine Hand am Handgelenk packte. „Warte, du kommst mit mir." Ikuto grinste und packte sie an der Hüfte. Er drückte sie fester an sich, sodass sie seine Brust spüren konnte. Sie wurde etwas rot, denn sie war einem Jungen noch nie so nah getreten. Doch dann merkte sie, dass ihr Herz nicht schmerzte. _Wieso war es nur bei ihm so? Ist er etwas besonderes?_ Fragte sie sich. Ikuto schnipste mit seinen Fingern. Amu zusammen mit Ikuto, gingen in Flammen hatte Panik und klammerte sich fester an Ikuto und schloss ihre Augen, was Ikuto nochmals zum Grinsen brachte. Beide verschwanden. Shion und Shouta, auch die Gäste, waren erschrocken von den Erlebnissen. Amu war weg und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Alle hatten Schuldgefühle, sie seien Schuld daran, dass Amu entführt wurde. Doch als Menschen konnten sie gegen die Dämonen nichts ausrichten.

* * *

Einige Zeit später spürte Amu, dass die Flammen, die um sie umgeben war, verschwunden waren. Das hieß, sie waren angekommen, im Territorium der Dämonen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie ein großes Schloss. Das Tor war riesig. Es hatte ein Gitter. Man sah, dass das Schloss fünf Türme hatte. Zwei vorne, zwei etwas weiter hinten und ein Turm in der Mitte, auf der Spitze. Das Schloss und die Stadt waren „getrennt", d.h. dass die Stadt mit einer Mauer und das Schloss von einer anderen Mauer zusätzlich umgeben ist. Ikuto sah Amu an und bemerkte das sie erstaunt war von der größe des Schlosses. „Wie lange willst du dich noch an mir klammern?" fragte Ikuto grinsend. Amu wurde rot und lies abrupt sein Hemd los. Ikuto ging voraus. „Kommst du jetzt oder willst du dort den ganzen Tag stehen?" lächelte er. Amu wunderte sich, er hat gelächelt und das Lächeln war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er war hübsch, das konnte niemand bestreiten, doch irgendetwas tief in seinen Augen sagte, dass er einsam war und auch andere Seiten hatte – eine Finstere und eine Helle. „Ehh..warte!" Amu lief ihm hinterher. Beide standen nun vor dem großen Tor, dort waren Wachen aufgestellt. Die Wachen verbeugten sich als sie Ikuto sahen. „Und wer ist diese Lady?" fragte der eine. „Sie ist meine Sklavin." Ikuto schaute zu Amu und grinste. Er sah das Amu wütend über diese Aussage war, man sah es ihr in den Augen, dass sie kurz davor war einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Der Wachmann guckte ein bisschen verwirrt, öffnete aber kurze Zeit später das Tor. Ikuto und Amu traten hinein. Alles war Edel dekoriert, es sah einfach nur Traumhaft aus. Alles glänzte. Ikuto war schon voraus gegangen bis er bemerkte, dass Amu steif stehen geblieben ist. Er ging zurück und packte sie am Handgelenk, zog sie mit sich. „Hey! Was machst du da?" schrie sie und wehrte sich dabei. „Dir helfen dich zu bewegen. Du stehst steif wie ich weiß nicht was da...!" sagte er während er Amu immer noch mit sich zog.

Während die beiden immer weiter ins Schloss gingen, kamen immer mehr Dämonen und zwar etwas seltener aber immer noch ziemlich viele Vampire, wobei sich Amu wunderte, vorbei. Amu fühlte sich unwohl, denn sie war der einzige Mensch dort und wenn sie auch davon Bescheid wüssten das Amu das Herz hat, würden sie sich um sie Prügeln, einfach auf sie los gehen. Amu mied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit anderen Dämonen oder sonstigen. Sie gingen ziemlich lange, bis Ikuto plötzlich stehen blieb. Amu guckte ein bisschen verwirrt. „Ikuto, was ist los? Wieso bist du stehen geblieben?" fragte Amu neugierig. Da sah sie einen Mann stehen. Er war ein Mann mittleren Alters, hatte braunes Haar und blaue Augen. Sein Blick war Finster. Er trug ein blaues Gewand mit einem Umhang. Auf seinen Kopf war eine Krone platziert. _Ist er der König? f_ragte Amu sich. Nun spürte sie den eiskalten Blick des Königs. Amu spürte zugleich wie der griff von Ikuto fester wurde, er hielt sie immer noch am Handgelenk fest. „Ikuto, wen hast du mitgebracht?" sagte der König, während er Amu musterte von oben bis unten. Amu fühlte sich sehr unwohl, es war für sie beinahe so, als ob sie seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper spüren würde. „Sie kommt aus dem kleinen Dorf, sie ist meine Sklavin." Ikuto packte fester zu. Amu bemerkte, dass Ikuto sehr angespannt war. Der König schaute noch einmal auf Amu, warf ihr eine eigenartigen Blick zu und ging. Ikuto's Griff leichterte sich etwas, er war erleichtert. Im nächsten Moment zog er Amu wieder hinter sich her.

Jetzt blieb er ein zweites mal stehen und das vor einer riesigen Tür. „Wir sind da." Er öffnete die Tür. Eine Stimme erklang. „Ikuto du bist wieder da!" sprang Ikuto ein blondes Mädchen an. Beide fielen zu Boden. Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte blondes langes Haar, welches in zwei Zöpfe gebunden war, trug ein schwarzes Oberteil, darüber eine weiße Bluse und eine blaue Jeans. Sie umarmte Ikuto sehr fest. „Utau, war das Nötig?" sagte er ein bisschen verärgert. Utau drückte Ikuto tiefer, sodass Amu auch leicht nach unten gezogen wurde, da Ikuto sie noch immer bei der Hand hielt. „Aber Ikuto..." nun wanderte Utau's Blick auf Amu. „Wer ist das?" zeigte Utau mit ihrer Hand in die Richtung von Amu. Utau's früheres Lächeln verschwand schnell. Sie hatte irgendetwas gegen Amu. „Ah dass... das ist meine neue Sklavin." sagte er mit einem eiskalten Ton. Emotionslos. Utau schaute immer noch misstrauisch in Amu's Richtung, wandte ihrem Blick aber wieder auf Ikuto. „Jetzt geh runter von mir!" er war verärgert. „Oh, Sorry." murmelte Utau leise vor sich hin während sie aufstand und Ikuto aufhalf. Dabei lies er Amu's Hand los. Ikuto ging in das Zimmer, Amu blieb erst aber noch stehen. Utau drehte sich einfach nur um und ging in Richtung Treppe, an Amu vorbei. Sie sah Amu ein letztes Mal kaltblütig an, musterte sie noch einmal und verschwand dann vor Amu's Augen. „Kommst du jetzt? Oder willst du dort noch die ganze Nacht stehen?" Amu wandte sich wieder Ikuto zu. Er stand am Türrand und wartete darauf, dass Amu ins Zimmer hereinkommt. Sie trat zwei Schritte ins Zimmer ein und blieb sehr nah an der Tür stehen. Ikuto schloss die Tür, ging zu seinem Bett und lies sich fallen. „Na, willst du immer noch flüchten?" Amu reagierte gar nicht.

Amu schaute sich das Zimmer ganz genau an. Es wurde nicht gerade sehr stark beleuchtet, denn es hatte nur zwei Fenster, was wenig für so ein großes Zimmer war. Deshalb war es sehr Dunkel, denn es fing auch gerade an zu Dämmern. In der Mitte, an der Wand gegenüber von Amu, stand ein großes Doppelbett, was üblich für Adelige Dämonen war. Auf der rechten Wand sah man ein Portrait, von einer Person, die Ikuto ziemlich ähnlich sah. Die Person hatte ebenfalls blaues Haar und seine Augen hatten die Farbe eines sehr dunklen Blau. Amu dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Ebenfalls auf der rechten Seite, stand ein großer Schreibtisch, darauf sehr viele Unterlagen, Dokumente oder derartigen. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes stand ein riesiger, wirklich riesiger Kleiderschrank und man sah eine weitere Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte. Alle Gegenstände waren sehr Edel verziert. Das Zimmer wurde schlicht eingerichtet, doch hatte es aufgrund seiner Verzierung einen hohen Wert. Ikuto richtete sich plötzlich auf, sah Amu in ihre Honig gelben Augen und grinste. Amu sah ihn aufstehen und auf sie zukommen. Er ging immer weiter bis er vor ihr stehengeblieben war, sich herunter beugte, auf ihre Augenhöhe und ihr tief in die Augen schaute. „Und? Was machen wir mit dir?" Er kam ihr immer näher. Amu mochte die Nähe nicht gerade gern, und versuchte seinen Blickkontakt auszuweichen. Sie guckte zur Seite, doch Ikuto schob ihrem Kopf wieder leicht in seine Richtung. Amu wurde rot. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und stolperte dabei, weil sie so nervös geworden war. Ikuto versuchte sie aufzufangen, schaffte es aber nicht und fiel ebenfalls zu Boden. Amu lag nun auf seiner Brust. „Ow... Warte... es tut gar nicht Weh." sie schaute unter sich. Unter ihr lag Ikuto. „Ow..." rieb er sich am Kopf. „Man bist du schwer!" warf er Amu einen stechenden Blick zu. „Huh? Wie kommt es, das ich auf dir lieg?" murmelte Amu leise.

„Hm... vielleicht wolltest du mich verführen?" grinste Ikuto stark. Amu's Wangen wurden noch roter. Sie versuchte sich gerade wieder aufzurappeln, als Ikuto sie dabei hinderte, zog sie wieder runter. Und platzierte seine Körper auf ihren. Er beugte schnell seine Kopf runter, sodass sich beinahe beide Nasen berührten. Amu schloss ihre Augen, denn sie wusste nicht was auf sie zukam. _Wenn sie wirklich das Mädchen mit dem Herz der Wünsche ist, dann sollte der Legende nach, die Markierung oberhalb der linken Brust sein_ dachte sich Ikuto. Er ergriff die Chance, dass Amu ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, und riss ihr Kleid, welches sehr alt aussah und teils zerrissen, auf. Er riss es auseinander, sodass ihr Oberkörper hervorgebracht wurde. Amu erschrak, öffnete ihre Augen und schaute erst in Ikuto's Augen, in deren sie die Reflexion ihres Oberkörpers sah. Sie sah ihren BH, der ihre Brust bekleidete und auch ihre Narbe. Eine kleine schöne Rose, welche Dornen hatte, in einem kleinen Käfig eingesperrt war und in diesem Moment hell leuchtete. Ikuto schaute verwundert auf ihre Narbe, ihr Gesicht, und dann wieder auf ihre Narbe. _Wieso leuchtet es denn jetzt? Darüber stand nichts in der Legende!_ dachte er sich. Amu wurde rot, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und platzierte ihre Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust. Ikuto schaute wieder in Amu's Gesicht. Man konnte sehen, dass sie sich schämte und zugleich auch angst hatte, sie zitterte stark. Ikuto nahm ihre Arme und legte sie zur Seite, Amu öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah immer noch verängstigt in Ikuto's Augen. Jetzt strich er mit seinen Fingern leicht über Amu's Narbe und schaute diese mit funkelnden Augen an. Man konnte die Gier leicht in seinen Augen sehen. Amu mochte diesen Blick ganz und gar nicht, sie verschränkte ihre Arme wieder vor ihrer Brust. Diese Reaktion brachte Ikuto wieder zurück, aus seiner Transe. Er schaute verwundert in Amu's Augen, in deren sich ihre Angst spiegelte. Er seufzte und stieg von Amu runter, rappelte sich auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er öffnete ihn, durchsuchte ihn etwas, schaute wieder auf Amu, seufzte noch einmal, holte ein Kleidungsstück heraus und streckte es in die Richtung von Amu aus. _Hm... das müsste ihr eigentlich passen_ dachte er sich. „Hier." Warf er ihr das Kleidungsstück zu. Amu fing es auf. „Zieh das hier an." Amu schaute Ikuto zuerst an und dann das weiße Hemd, welches er ihr zugeworfen hatte.

_**Fortsetzung folgt...**_


End file.
